Until The Bitter End
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *One-Shot, Based in the future* Fate works in mysterious ways but time may not be on their side


_A/N: Just a small one-shot, lack of time to focus on major work but able to mess around with a random idea! _

_This small fic is dedicated to the special folks that have listened to my mad rants, offers of non sexual hugs when times were tough and epic ping ponging! Gloria, NCD and Sammi...thanks for putting up with me and protecting me from the guys that wanted to take me away!_

_Warning: Tissues may be needed?_

_Enjoy x_

Until The Bitter End

"There, there..." a soothing, calm voice echoed dizzily throughout the raging fever which only toyed with her fraying sanity, eating away at her remaining strength

The last few hours had been a true test of her will power. The delusions circled her ailing mind like ravenous vultures, her own eyes betrayed and caused her to recoil against her former colleagues, who attempted to help and be at by her side.

It was truly painful, utter agonising to watch her downfall and such a rapid decent into the nearing and blackening abyss, dancing the tango with death.

"I know...you don't want all..." she stammered against her emotions, she had to be strong and reluctantly swallowed back the tears "You never did want all this fuss...I have something for you, try this"

With the greatest of care, she cradled and helped to position her head against the cool fabric of the pillow which allowed Lavinia to carefully coax a straw between her parched lips and encouraged frail witch to drink, using her index and middle fingers and gently stroked her neck, to help promote her swallow reflex. Even if it was a pitiful amount, it was still better than nothing and delayed the crippling clutches of dehydration.

Lavinia carefully adjusted the thin bedcovers as the fever continued to rain supreme, clouding her mind and impairing her judgement as her body shivered furiously, feeling ice cold to touch. It was clear that she was nearing the end despite battled and fighting against a maddening fever, even she knew that the end was not long but she _had _to continue to fight, to grip tightly onto the very last fibres of life, squeezing every last ounce and morsel.

"I think...tonight, is the night" she warned, sensing something

* * *

Imogen slowly felt her knees giveaway from beneath her and sank into her chair. Her hands covered her trembling mouth while her head shook, in denial.

It was not possible, not true!

She would not accept the truth, how could she? In the next room lay a once powerful witch, well respected and fiercely admired, once capable of anything, everything and now on the brink, on the threshold between life and death.

Finally, she was settled, no longer tossing and turning wasting the lingering remains of her energy was preserved in maintaining the painful lifeline with the waking world. Lavinia and Imogen carefully maintained a watchful eye over her, thankfully she was sleeping at this moment in time. Her chest movements had slowed down dramatically, her skin losing its once healthy glow now clinging to her skeletal frame. Now only a shell, the physical remains of a great person lay in bed, gone was the person, the witch that they depended and respected.

Fate had indeed been cruel.

* * *

"She won't make it" panic and annoyance mixed in her voice as she nervously chewed at the last remains of her finger nails

"She'll make it" replied Lavinia, glancing out of the window to see a full moon and a cloudless sky "She'll do it...she has to" her voice whispered, for reassurance for her own benefit

Imogen tutted, venting her dismay and frustration "I'm...I can't help it! It's killing her...you know, her not being her...by her side! She's had plenty of notice, time...and I'm fed up making excuses for her"

Lavinia, who was always keeper of the peace, found it was time to wave her calming influence and encouraged Imogen to take a seat and make them both a cup of tea. Granted, neither wanted a cup but the gesture alone maintained an air of normality.

"Imogen, dear...I know this is hard" she swallowed painfully "For the two of us, we're here but...please have some faith, she'll be here"

"There's not much time! I'm just worried" her hands clasping the warm porcelain "They were so close...I don't want them to miss this...her last moments but at the same time" she abruptly stopped, in order to fight the tears

"I know, if it was me...then I would be battling against absolutely everything to get back. To be at her side and spend what precious little time I had left...with her...Imogen..." she called her name, forcefully until she locked eyes with the former gym mistress "She'll be here"

"I've given her something" reported Lavinia

"You mean a potion...you've given her a potion and now she'll never know..." snapped Imogen, racking her fingers through her hair

Lavinia frowned and lowered her voice, dangerously low "Now, see here...it's a very mild sedative. She's in agony...the very best I can do is make her comfortable without potentially overdosing her or sending her out of her mind. I've done my best, so stay off my back" she warned, the strain beginning to show

Imogen awkwardly gazed down at her well worn, favourite trainers while chewing her bottom lip. It was clear that she did not handle this sort of stress very well, especially when time and fate were conspiring against them. She remembered all those years ago when she was accepted within the magical community, to have the privilege of witnessing their skill and abilities, to have someone like Amelia reach out to a moral, to employ and trust her. For Constance to slowly and eventually accept the fact that she was not a witch nor from a magical background and slowly gained the respect from the fearsome witch, both sharing a common goal for the passion and drive for their work, different as each profession was.

"Sorry Lavinia...I just wish there was something I could do! I feel so useless...no magic..."

"That's where you're wrong...Imogen, you are a caring individual and do not need magic nor powers to care for someone, to show compassion...it means the whole world to sit with her, holding her hand to ensure that she is not alone" she paused and handed Imogen a tissue and grasped her hand "You have no idea the impact of your presence...believe me, it's exactly what she would have wanted..."

"Really?" she sniffed

Lavinia nodded "Of course...now we should rest and wait"

"Sshh! It's me" choking back "I'm here...finally here" her shaking hands pushed away the stray hair that clung to warm cheek

"We didn't think..." stuttered Imogen toying with a tissue in her hands

"I was delayed but...I'm here now" her eyes never leaving the bed

"We'll give you two...a moment...peace" whispered Lavinia, slowly backing out of the darkened bedroom and gently tugged on the crook of Imogen's elbow

The door clicked behind Imogen, the pair's footsteps scuffed away, melting away and now only the sounds of her laboured breathing pierced her mind.

* * *

"I'm here now...I knew you would wait...unable to leave without me, saying..." she gulped for air as the realisation of her demise was fast approaching and the well rehearsed and carefully constructed speech had now been forgotten, everything she needed to convey was gone.

Would she ever know?

"Dammit" she cursed softly

"Mind...your language" gasped a voice

The faint sound of her voice only provoked the tears to form and free themselves from the restraints of her will. Their hands both reached out and clutched onto each other for dear life, both of them knew the end was coming.

The light slowly growing dimmer.

"I apologise...for my language and lateness" she briefly looked away, looking for a source of strength to allow herself to continue.

"You're here...all that matters" she panted, tiredly and weakly smiled

"I couldn't allow you to leave...not without one last goodbye. Not without telling you..."

Her breathing grew more laboured, the tight grasp on her hand and life itself was painful, the struggle to maintain her lasting dignity and dwindling strength for only just a few more moments, desperately wanting to convey her last thoughts and parting words before leaving this world.

"I never told you...got the chance. It's taken me until now to face the demon in the mirror...I'm sorry...sorry that I never told you but I'm not sorry...I'm here..."

"Sshh! Don't cry!" she sighed "Don't shed tears for regret...I know...I always knew..."

"I owe you everything...we're like family" she smiled sadly "Mother and daughter...I just wish there was more time"

"Time...is never important...only life"

Her last breath.

* * *

Lavinia and Imogen quickly stood to attention from the chairs, they knew that she has passed, it was clear and mirrored in her saddened eyes.

An awkward silence.

"Would you care for a cup of tea" asked Lavinia sheepishly

There was a stunned silence

A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips "Actually, yes...please...thank you"

"How are you?" asked Imogen, returning to her seat

"Thankful that you were both with her...grateful that you were both able to care for her..."

"We couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone...A personal phobia of mine...to be alone in that moment of time"

"For so long I depended on her and now...now she's gone" the sudden and abrupt realisation spewed from her mouth

"We were brought together by fate then all went our separate ways and now here we are...reunited again..." began Lavinia


End file.
